


Steps

by bluebirdeyes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdeyes/pseuds/bluebirdeyes
Summary: For every step Viktor took, Yuuri took two more. Short Viktuuri oneshot





	

For every step Viktor took, Yuuri took two more.

 

The proposal comment, while not made lightly, wasn’t something Viktor was expecting much out of. It was a way to test the waters, to see how Yuuri felt about the nature of their relationship, about how it would continue. Yuuri had asked Viktor to stay as a coach until his retirement, and Viktor replied by saying he’d stay as a lover, too. Yuuri had smiled in response. That’s all it was. Testing the waters.

But only a few days later, in Barcelona, Viktor was absolutely floored when Yuuri bought them wedding rings. His mind was swirling the whole time, and it wasn’t until he felt the cold metal on his right ring finger and saw Yuuri’s embarrassed expression that it really hit him.

Yuuri had taken that one comment all the way. It wasn’t just _like_ a proposal anymore; now it _was_ a proposal. A proposal that became an engagement and a marriage both, all in the span of the few minutes it took for Yuuri to make the purchase and relocate them to a more fitting location for the exchange of rings.

Eight months ago, Viktor had moved to Hatsetsu on an impulse, searching for that spark. And now he had a fiancé.

 

For what it was worth, their relationship was still quite professional at this point. When he’d mentioned this in response to Chris’s teasing at the pool, Chris at first thought Viktor was making a joke.

“I’m serious,” Viktor said. “Please don’t say anything to upset Yuuri.”

“Why, are you afraid if I bring it up, he’ll falter on the ice?” Chris teased.

“No, he'll be fine there. I just don’t want him to feel nervous around me when the time does come for our relationship to develop in that direction.”

Chris stared for a moment. “You really haven’t done anything to him? Here I thought you two had already been doing it this whole time.”

“So vulgar, Chris,” Viktor said. “I’ll have you know that I do have a conscience as a coach.”

“Didn’t seem that way in China. I saw Phichit’s insta photo. Everyone did.”

Viktor palmed his face. “I was drunk.”

“And the kiss?”

“That’s…that…”

Chris grinned. “Some coach you are, laying a hand on your skater. Even if he was the one to seduce you first last year.”

“That’s all that’s happened, though. I swear it.”

“Hmm. You’re holding yourself back well.”

Viktor let out a long breath and closed his eyes. “I’d be lying if I said it weren’t difficult.”

Saying the kiss was all that happened was a bit of a white lie. There had been private moments — on the plane, in quiet corners of the hot springs — small touches, stolen kisses, tangled fingers. But on the ice, even in private practices, their relationship went back to being like any normal relationship between coach and skater. There wasn’t enough time before the Grand Prix Final to navigate any effects their personal relationship would have on their professional one, so they just never crossed that line. Competitions were the only place their on-ice and off-ice relationships began to blur together.

And how Viktor craved more. But now wasn’t the time. Not yet.

Chris let out a long breath. “You know, it’s probably a good thing you met Yuuri when you did. I’m older than him, but to you I’ll always be the snot-nosed kid I was when you first saw me. You got to meet Yuuri as an adult.”

“You’ve become quite sexy over the years, Chris.”

“But you never saw me that way.”

Viktor eyed Chris for a moment. “Chris, did you also have a crush on me back then?”

“You’re Viktor Nikoforov. Who didn’t?”

“Ah, true.”

Chris snorted a laugh. “At least pretend to be modest.”

Viktor was still thinking about it when he was back alone in the hotel room with Yuuri.

“I’ve thought this before, Yuuri, but you really are living out every fan’s wildest dreams,” he said.

Yuuri looked up in surprise at the unexpected topic, turned bright red, and turned to face his pillow. “Well I’m no ordinary fan,” he mumbled.

Viktor smiled. “That’s true. No ordinary fan could become the top figure skater in the world.”

“I haven’t won gold yet, Viktor.”

“Yet. You’re already the top skater in my eyes; it’ll just be made official in a few days, that’s all.”

Yuuri’s face was still hidden in his pillow, but Viktor didn’t have to see to know Yuuri was smiling.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said. “I’ll definitely win.”

 

And the next evening, Viktor had a ring on his finger.

It almost pained Viktor’s heart, he was so filled with emotion. Had he ever been so painfully happy in his entire life? Perhaps when he had his first big win in skating…but even then, those fuzzy memories paled in comparison to the past several months with Yuuri, which shone and sparkled in his mind’s eye like precious gems. Colorful, almost blinding. How had he lived until now without loving?

“Viktor.”

Viktor blinked his thoughts away. Yuuri was sitting in bed on his knees, facing where Viktor sat in his own hotel bed. “Yes, Yuuri?”

Yuuri didn’t answer for a moment. Viktor waited patiently, never taking his eyes from Yuuri’s face.

“Um. This might be a bit late to ask, but…remember back when you first became my coach, you were asking me about any uhh…lovers I’d had?”

“Yes.”

This was going to be about their gap in experience; Viktor could already tell. Yuuri was very self-conscious about having never been in a relationship.

“You were going to talk about yourself, but I stopped you,” Yuuri continued.

“Yes, I do seem to recall that happening.”

“I, uhh…I’m asking you to continue what you were going to say then. If you don’t mind. I want to know.” Yuuri’s fists clenched in his lap.

Viktor smirked. “Yuuri, are you a masochist?”

“Wha— Viktor! I’m serious!”

“So am I. You’re asking me to make you jealous. You’re going to compare yourself.”

“I know that. But I still want to know. At this point, it feels strange not knowing.”

So he didn’t want to get married without knowing his lover’s past, huh? It wasn’t an unreasonable request. And if Viktor didn’t answer now, he knew it would preoccupy Yuuri during the short program tomorrow; he needed to set Yuuri’s mind at ease.

“I had a few,” Viktor said glibly. “I was confessed to quite a lot back in the day. Some men, some women. I won’t say I didn’t experiment a little, but it was never anything serious, and that is the truth. I was so focused on skating that I couldn’t see anything else. It was really quite cruel to them, thinking back on it.” He looked at Yuuri. “Is that what you wanted to know?”

Yuuri sat in silence for a moment, processing. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“What brought this on?”

“I was thinking about things, and it popped up. I didn’t want it to bother me tomorrow.”

Viktor smiled. He shifted to reach over the space between their beds and touch the backs of his fingers to Yuuri’s cheek. “Get some rest now. You must be exhausted.”

“Yeah. Thank you.” Yuuri reached up to Viktor’s hand, his fingers pausing at the ring. He looked at Viktor with those same shining eyes he had before he bought the rings. He was seeking something.

Viktor hesitated. What did Yuuri want? Words of reassurance? If so, of what nature?

Yuuri smirked at Viktor’s trepidation. His hand reached out as if to pull an invisible tie, and he stepped off the bed to close the gap between them.

This kiss was...different. Yuuri was being pushy, almost aggressive. It was no deeper than the previous kisses they'd shared, but the air between them felt hot with tension in a way that had Viktor at a loss for what to do, so he just took it in. Yuuri was desperately trying to convey something, and Viktor readily received all of it.

Yuuri was breathless. "Viktor, I love you. Viktor—"

Viktor pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace, heart pounding in his ears. Yuuri's hands gripped his back.

"Save some of that love for the ice tomorrow," Viktor said, trying to sound humorous but betrayed by the way his voice trembled with emotion.

"I'll definitely win gold for you," Yuuri said. "Definitely."

Viktor pulled back so he could reach down and pull Yuuri's hand up for a kiss. "I'm counting on you."

The promise of marriage after a gold medal was one promise he wouldn't forget. He could already see it now: a small party surrounded by their family and friends, nothing too formal, just a celebration of the happiness they'd found in each other. Viktor was never one for formalities or paperwork anyway; it was best to keep it simple. And Yuuri would appreciate a more intimate setting.

"Viktor?"

Viktor realized he'd zoned out for a moment. He smiled at Yuuri faintly. "You should sleep now. It's late."

"I think I'm too nervous to sleep properly," Yuuri admitted. He seemed to get an idea and squirmed a bit, hesitating. "Viktor, could you...just in the same bed..."

"If you need me at your side, that's where I'll be."

Relief passed over Yuuri's face, and to Viktor's surprise, Yuuri didn't go back to his own bed to wait for Viktor to join him, but rather pushed Viktor backwards to make room for himself in Viktor's bed. Viktor scrambled to get under the sheets so Yuuri could use his chest as a pillow. Yuuri quickly made himself comfortable and let out a small little sigh of satisfaction before falling asleep in a matter of seconds. So much for being too nervous to sleep.

Trying not to jostle Yuuri, Viktor placed Yuuri's glasses on the nightstand and turned out the light.

At first glance, Viktor was definitely the pushy one, but in reality it was Viktor who was getting pushed around the most. After the Grand Prix Final was finished, it would be Viktor who took the first step toward breaking the paper walls between them, but he knew he could trust Yuuri to do the rest. Yuuri was shy to start anything, but once he started, there was no holding back. That aggressive side of Yuuri wasn't always easy to see, but when it did show itself, it was magnetic.

 _Don't get excited now,_  Viktor admonished himself, readjusting Yuuri in his arms. He brushed a lock of hair from Yuuri's forehead and smiled. _Sleep well, my love._

 

 

 


End file.
